Notas entre el Principito y John Silver
by Suuw
Summary: Niff AU - Nick lleva todo el verano yendo a la biblioteca para ponerse al día, pero cuando empieza a recibir notas de un extraño, concentrarse se vuelve mucho más difícil.


El verano pasado fue bastante productivo, y ahora que he recuperado este one-shot, pues he preferido compartirla con vosotros.

 **Disclaimer :** Glee no es mío, aunque en realidad de este fic todo es mío excepto Nick y Jeff.

* * *

 _ **Notas entre el Principito y John Silver**_

\- Hola, Nicholas, hoy llegas pronto.

El saludo de Naomi vino acompañado de un apretón de manos por encima del mostrador.

\- Llevo ya dos semanas viniendo a esta hora, pero claro, como la señorita estaba de vacaciones...

\- ¿No tengo derecho? - le reprochó ella.

El moreno rió y sacó de su cartera su carnet para dejárselo a Naomi.

\- Yo no he dicho eso. ¿Cómo fueron?

\- Oh, ya lo puedes imaginar. Yo me pasé más tiempo preocupada por si no habíamos apagado el gas y de si el gato estaría bien en casa de mi hermana que disfrutando de la playa, pero a Jamie le encanta y así veíamos a su madre, así que...

Cogió el carnet de socio del chico y lo pasó mientras hablaba.

\- ¿Tú qué tal aquí?

\- Oh, ya lo puedes imaginar... - bromeó empezando como ella, pero realmente no le apetecía contárselo.

La bibliotecaria rió esta vez.

\- Entiendo entonces que tu hermano sigue molestando - sonrió al ver que Nick asentía repetidas veces mientras ponía los ojos en blanco -. Le echarás de menos cuando te vayas a la universidad.

\- Puede, pero él todavía puede seguir siendo un capullo todo un año.

Se oyó la puerta de la biblioteca, así que Nick zanjó la conversación para no hacer esperar al chico rubio que acababa de entrar.

\- ¡Hola, guapo! - fue lo último que oyó mientras subía las escaleras a su sala de lectura favorita.

Desde que habían terminado las clases, Nick se escapaba todas las tardes a estudiar a la biblioteca.

Su madre llevaba refunfuñando y quejándose de que él no quería pasar tiempo con su familia desde que habían empezado las vacaciones. Ella tampoco lo querría si tuviera a un hermano gemelo durmiendo en su mismo cuarto y dándole por culo - no literalmente, porque aunque Nick no veía el problema en eso, la parte de incesto no le atraía demasiado- tanto de día como de noche.

\- Si Matt no quiere entender que tengo que estudiar, pues me voy a estudiar a la biblioteca, mamá, no seas melodramática.

El hermano gemelo que había salido bien no era precisamente él. Nick tenía asumido que Matt se había llevado los genes buenos y él... Él tal vez no los malos, pero sí las sobras. Físicamente eran casi iguales, pero Matt era deportista, buen estudiante, con un currículo perfecto y una novia perfecta. Nick aprobaba a duras penas - cuando aprobaba -, no era capaz de coger un balón sin que se le cayera y era gay: básicamente los cimientos para una vida perfecta.

Una voz en su cabeza le decía que no toda su vida acabaría con cómo le juzgaban al pasar en el instituto, pero en una charla le habían dicho que las voces en la cabeza eran señal de enfermedades mentales y prefirió hacer como si no existiera. Puede que se perdiera la clase sobre la conciencia, pero es que también se ponía enfermo con demasiada facilidad.

Encontró su sitio libre. No era raro, sobre todo en verano, cuando la biblioteca estaba medio vacía, pero le pareció que era buena señal. Se quitó la mochila para dejarla en la silla de al lado y sacó su libro de matemáticas. Tenía que ponerse al día. Había tenido suerte con las notas, pero la pulmonía que le había tenido primero en el hospital y después en casa durante más de un mes ya casi al final de curso había arruinado el trabajo asiduo que llevaba desde septiembre, bajando su motivacion y su promedio. Ahora que su motivación había vuelto, tenía que aprovecharla.

Su horario en la biblioteca lo tenía bien planeado para que fuera lo más productivo posible. Solo se permitía una pausa larga a las 2 horas de empezar, en la que bajaba al primer piso de la biblioteca, se hacía un café en la máquina y si Naomi no tenía mucho trabajo, charlaban un rato.

\- ¿Te fijaste en el chico que entró detrás de ti, Nicholas? - preguntó Naomi mientras se acercaba para sacarse ella misma otro café de la máquina.

Nick se apartó para dejarle espacio al tiempo que movía el azúcar en su vaso de plástico.

\- Sí, lo he visto por aquí un par de veces.

Puede que más de un par, porque la verdad es que recordaba encontrárselo por todas partes durante las semanas anteriores. O puede simplemente que con ese pelo llamara demasiado su atención.

\- Es bien lindo, ¿no? - dijo la mujer con una sonrisita que el joven Duval conocía demasiado bien.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de intentar emparejarme con cualquier chico de más o menos mi edad que entre a la biblioteca, Naomi?

La amistad entre ellos venía de lejos, de cuando Naomi cuidaba a su madre, que vivía en el piso de enfrente al de los Duval, y la confianza daba asco, así que ella se creía con todo el derecho - y ya no solo eso, sino con la obligación - de encontrarle un novio a Nick.

\- ¡Cariño, no puedes estar quejándote de que tu vida amorosa es inexistente al mismo tiempo que te quejas cuando intento que tengas algo de vida amorosa!

Nick puso los ojos en blanco. Huía de su hermano porque era muy molesto, pero a veces Naomi, aunque la quería mucho, no era mejor.

\- Me quejo porque no me escuchas, tampoco es como si te hubiera pedido que me trajeras un hombre, puedo hacerlo yo mismo.

\- No he visto muchos progresos últimamente...

El chico hizo una mueca de burla y terminó su café rápido, de forma que tuviera una excusa para subir a su sitio y evitar esa conversación, aunque lo de ponerse otra vez a estudiar habiendo hecho solo 5 minutos de pausa no le atraía demasiado.

\- Si no te importa tengo que ir por el baño.

En general no le gustaba que los sitios se dividieran por sexo o por género. Incluso en los baños lo veía completamente innecesario, y sin embargo sintió que aquel era su único santuario, donde Naomi no podría perseguirle para hablarle de algún chico gay que conoció que era encantador y que seguro que estaba encantado de conocer a Nick. No sabía cuantas citas a ciegas le había intentado programar Naomi, pero estaba orgulloso de haber esquivado con éxito todas ellas.

Se miró en el espejo. Era reconocible, pese a todo. Hacía ya años que nadie le confundía con su hermano, lo que le daba un poco de individualidad y le hacía sentir mejor. Sonrió a su reflejo antes de lavarse la cara con agua fría.

Regresó a su sitio con parte del pelo todavía mojado y todavía molesto con Naomi, aunque eso sabía que se le pasaría pronto. Se tiró en su silla y cogió sus cascos para ponerse de nuevo su playlist de estudio en el móvil cuando vio un ejemplar de El Principito sobre su cuaderno de matemáticas.

Dejó los cascos en su cuello y cogió el libro. No recordaba haberlo dejado allí. No recordaba ni siquiera haberlo cogido de la biblioteca. Lo hojeó y se paró a la mitad del libro, donde había un pequeño papel doblado.

Estuvo tentado de dejarlo ahí y no abrirlo, pensando que alguien lo habría dejado ahí por error y ese papel era su punto de libro, pero su curiosidad ganó el pulso y sacó el papel para abrirlo, dejando un lápiz ahí donde estaba.

Era un papel fino, blanco, en A5, con algo escrito en tinta negra, que por la textura parecía de pluma, y con una letra demasiado imperfecta para ser de chica.

"Me gusta suponer que si vienes a la biblioteca todos los días es porque aparte de tener que empollarte día tras día el mismo libro de cálculo, te gusta leer, pero como nunca te he visto coger un libro de alguna de estas estanterías por placer, pensé que iba siendo hora de empujarte a ello.  
Disfruta de tu lectura.  
JS."

La carta parecía demasiado personal como para haberse tratado de una mera coincidencia. Un tal JS le había dejado un ejemplar de El Principito para que lo leyera. ¿En serio? ¿Quién era? ¿Un profesor de literatura?

Aunque le parecía muy raro y la idea de empezar a recibir cartas de un extraño no era lo que había planeado al levantarse aquella mañana, tenía que reconocer que le hacía ilusión que alguien se hubiera molestado en montar todo ese circo por él.

Intentó concentrarse en los números de nuevo, pero sin demasiados resultados. Se le estaba acabando el tiempo de estudio y su madre le esperaba para cenar, así que guardó sus cosas. Antes de irse se atrevió a arrancar una hoja de su cuarderno y dejarla sobre la mesa de la biblioteca con un simple mensaje:

"Gracias,  
ND"

Si el misterioso desconocido no iba a utilizar su nombre completo, él tampoco.

Bajó y le pidió a Naomi que le apuntara El Principito para llevárselo. Ella lo hizo encantada y a Nick ya se le había olvidado que estaba enfadado con ella.

* * *

Después de la cena se tiró en su cama. Hacía mucho calor todavía y no tenían aire acondicionado, así que no era raro encontrar a Nick completamente a oscuras en su cuarto, con la ventana abierta, tumbado sobre sus sábanas y en ropa interior. Matt también lo hacía, y a veces se limitaban a estar los dos en silencio mirando al vacío y refunfuñando cuando no había aire.

Aquel día Matt no estaba - tenía novia, vida social, amigos... -, así que se permitió poner la música en los altavoces y cerrar los ojos. De repente se acordó del libro, y se levantó para cogerlo de su mochila. Volvió a tirarse y encendió la luz de su mesilla de noche, esperando que a los mosquitos no les diera por entrar y acribillarle.

Tenía que admitir que él no leía mucho. Llevaba obsesionado con películas y series desde los 10 años, y tenía claro que quería trabajar en ese mundillo desde los 13, así que cualquier tiempo libre lo dedicaba a ver cualquier película de culto. Los últimos libros que se había leído habían sido las lecturas obligatorias de clase. No recordaba la última vez que había cogido uno por placer.

Tampoco se podía decir que El Principito había llegado a él por placer, sino más bien por la intervención inoportuna de algún chico que se aburría demasiado, pero al menos no se lo habían mandado en clase, así que lo abrió y empezó a leer.

No era rápido leyendo. Nunca lo había sido, así que pese a tener entre sus manos uno de los libros más cortos a los que se había enfrentado, fue incapaz de mantenerse despierto para acabárselo, y terminó durmiéndose con el libro abierto sobre su pecho y una sonrisa en su cara.

* * *

\- Nick, ¿puedes dejar el libro? No me gusta que estéis haciendo otras cosas mientras coméis. Matt, tú también, deja el móvil, ¿tanto os cuesta compartir vuestro tiempo con la familia?

Los dos adolescentes refunfuñaron. Matt guardó su móvil y Nick dejó abierto El Principito entre sus piernas, ojeándolo de vez en cuando entre bocado y bocado de pasta, intentando que su madre no se diera cuenta.

Se sintió mal al despertarse y ver que no había sido capaz de terminarse el libro. Tal vez porque quería demostrarle al misterioso JS que sí que era capaz de leer por placer... O tal vez porque los primeros capítulos le habían enganchado de verdad y era de las pocas veces en las que estaba deseando terminarse un libro. Aunque al mismo tiempo que sabía que le dolería acabárselo.

Terminó el último capítulo en el autobús y fue como si algo se le escapara de él, dejándole un hueco ahí donde debería estar su corazón - y sí, sabía exactamente donde estaba porque también se lo había tenido que empollar ese verano.

Al llegar al enorme edificio se lo tendió a Naomi junto con su carnet de socio sin poder pronunciar una sola palabra.

\- ¿Te ha gustado? - sonrió ella.

Nick consiguió asentir, volver a coger su carnet y subir hasta su sitio. Saludó con un movimiento de cabeza a una chica sentada en el extremo opuesto de la mesa de su sitio habitual y se sentó.

Ya allí, mirando la madera y dándose cuenta de que el papel que había dejado la noche anterior ya no estaba, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Miró a su alrededor en la enorme sala, preguntándose si JS estaría por ahí. No había mucha gente. Reconocía a un par que era habituales, como él: el chico rubio con el que había intentado emparejarle Naomi el día anterior, otro chico asiático, uno afroamericano, y una chica rubia. Se había dicho desde el principio por la letra que JS era un hombre, pero realmente podría ser cualquiera. Incluso alguien que no estuviera en esa sala. Quiso hacer la prueba y dejó un papel en la mesa, bien visible, con una simple pregunta: "¿Se habrá comido el cordero la flor? - ND"

Se mordió el labio, sin poder evitar pensar que era una gilipollez y bajó al piso de abajo mientras inventaba alguna excusa para ver a Naomi.

Estuvieron discutiendo unos diez minutos sobre dónde estaban los libros de ciencia ficción y cuando Nick ya pensó que le había dado suficiente tiempo a JS para responderle, le dio la razón a la bibliotecaria. "Vale, entonces en el tercer pasillo a la izquierda" y se apresuró a subir hasta el primer piso saltando los escalones de dos en dos.

Su corazón se aceleró estúpidamente mientras se acercaba y vió que debajo de su línea en bic azul había una respuesta en tinta negra. Antes incluso de llegar a su asiento se acercó a la chica a la que había saludado al entrar.

\- Disculpa...

Ella se quitó los auriculares y lo miró confundida.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Podrías decirme quién se ha acercado a mi sitio?

La chica lo miró todavía más confundida y se encogió de hombros.

\- Vale, no importa - se despidió él.

No entendía cómo podía no haberse dando cuenta, pero reconocía que cuando él estaba estudiando también se aislaba al máximo. Mientras caminaba tranquilamente a su asiento miró la hora en su móvil. Ya había perdido veinte minutos de estudio con la tontería.

"Dímelo tú la próxima vez que mires al cielo. Puede que encuentres un niño rubio que no responde a las preguntas que te de alguna pista.  
¿Mereció la pena olvidarse de las matemáticas por un rato? Sé que la respuesta es sí, pero ¿qué tal si me dejas una nota dentro del ejemplar de la biografía de George Bush hijo? Su vida es tan infumable y es tan horrible como hombre que dudo que alguien se atreva a cogerlo para leerlo de verdad. Quinto pasillo desde las escaleras a la derecha.  
JS."

Nick sonrió ante la referencia al expresidente. Sus padres siempre habían sido muy republicanos, pero él desde que había tenido un poco de análisis crítico se había distanciado de los pensamientos conservadores tan arraigados en la familia Duval. Al menos su hermano había salido como él y había podido salir del armario frente a él, aunque fuera el único de su familia.

\- Puede que si se lo dices cuando ya tengas novio, se lo tomen más en serio - había sido la respuesta de su gemelo favorito.

Nick había reído entonces y no pudo evitar reír también al recordarlo. Si tenía que esperar a eso, lo más probable sería que nadie en la familia Duval se enterara nunca de ello, porque veía realmente difícil lo de echarse novio, pero tampoco iba a dejar que Naomi lo hiciera por él.

Decidió sabiamente después que contestaría más tarde a la nota, porque acababa de volver a mirar la hora y estaba perdiendo demasiado tiempo.

* * *

\- Y me dices que estáis hablando por notas dentro de libros - recopiló Naomi divertida.

Al principio había pensado en no contárselo, como si quisiera que eso se quedara como algo solo entre JS y él, pero nunca se le había dado bien guardar secretos, y había bajado tan entusiasmado a por su café diario después de dejar una respuesta en el libro de Bush que no había podido retenerse.

"Cualquier cosa que aleje de las matemáticas es, definitivamente, bienvenida en mi vida, querido JS.  
Por cierto, me decepcionaría mucho enterarme de que te escondes bajo un cutre John Smith, que lo sepas.  
¿Contrario a la política de Bush? ¡Pero por dios, si la intervención en Irak ha sido lo más inteligente que ha hecho Estados Unidos desde que empezamos a tirar té al mar!  
ND"

\- ¿Y de qué habláis?

\- No sé, realmente no hablamos... Es... No sé - rió Nick mientras daba vueltas a su café para disolver el azúcar del fondo.

Naomi sonrió con esa sonrisa suya que tan nervioso ponía a Nick antes de soltar la pregunta:

\- ¿Y te gusta ese chico?

Era La pregunta. La misma que le hacía cada vez que Nick le mencionaba a cualquier hombre de su vida, aunque fuera su dentista.

\- Naomi, ¿cómo me va a gustar? No sé ni quién es, y hemos hablado por... ¿Tres mensajes? ¿Cuatro? ¡Eso no es hablar de verdad!

\- Vale, vale - se excusó ella sin perder la sonrisa -. Lo que tú digas.

Apuró su café y volvió al piso de arriba. Ya iba en dirección al pasillo de la biografía de Bush cuando vio que había otro libro sobre su cuaderno. Desvió el rumbo para caminar rápido hasta su sitio. Sus ojos descubrieron alegremente un ejemplar de la Isla del Tesoro.

No tardó nada en abrirlo para encontrarse una nota el interior. De nuevo en tinta negra de pluma:

"Lo de Irak... Sí, una ideaca. Otra de las grandes ideas americanas, ya sabes. Lo de tirar té al mar fue un buen comienzo, pero a mi me gusta más la de tirar bombas atómicas sobre ciudades. Un verdadero alarde de la superioridad estadounidense.  
¿John Smith? ¡No me seas cutre, yo siempre fue más de John Silver.  
Supongo que tardarás más en leerte este libro que El Principito, pero mejor, porque podrás disfrutarlo más.  
JS."

Ojeó el dibujo que había bajo el nombre del libro y después lo giró para leer la contraportada. Stevenson era conocido, pero Nick nunca había llegado a leer nada suyo, igual que nunca habría llegado a leer nada de Shakespeare si no le hubieran hecho leer Romeo y Julieta en clase. Al menos no le hicieron representarlo. Ya se veía, haciendo de Romeo - con lo cursi que era - y desperdiciando su primer beso con alguna Julieta del tres al cuarto. A ver cómo les hubiera dicho a sus padres después de aquella actuación que prefería a un Jules en su vida.

Definitivamente, su hobby favorito era angustiarse por situaciones que nunca habían ocurrido.

\- Es que tiene mucha imaginación - decían sus padres de él cuando era pequeño como si eso fuera la excusa perfecta para zanjar cualquier cosa en la que quisiera intervenir Nick -. Su hermano no es así, es mucho más tranquilo.

Si sus padres alguna vez recibieron alguna clase sobre cómo educar a sus hijos, sobre todo si son gemelos, estaba claro que se saltaron la clase sobre no compararlos.

Dejó el nuevo libro junto a su mochila y se esforzó por concentrarse durante el resto de su tiempo de estudio. No se le daba bien en general, pero ahora, con la distracción de las notitas en su cabeza era aún peor. A veces se sorprendía colocando las palabras de su siguiente respuesta a JS en su cabeza y se sentía tremendamente culpable.

Antes de irse a casa fue al pasillo de las biografías para dejar una última nota. Se acercó una última vez a la sala de lectura para ver si alguno parecía nervioso o escribía con pluma, pero nada.

Pidió prestado el libro y se despidió de Naomi. Salió por la puerta con el corazón dividido: había sido de sus días menos productivos pero era sin duda el único que había de verdad merecido la pena.

"Tendré que descubrir quién es John Silver, entonces. Espero que sea buena gente porque si no no sé si seguiré mandándote notitas si al final eres un pirata sin corazón.  
Que te molara lo de las bombas nucleares ya me hace dudar, eh...  
Espero que sea verdad y pueda disfrutar con este libro.  
No es que no confíe en ti, necesariamente, es que mi madre lleva 17 años diciéndome que no me fíe de extraños. No es nada personal.  
ND"

Mientras volvía a casa rezó porque pillara la indirecta y se manifestara por fin, porque con cada nota, sus ganas de conocer al misterioso JS se multiplicaban, y Nick nunca había sido un chico al que le gustaran los misterios.

* * *

\- ¿Y El Principito?

Matt se sentó al lado de su hermano en el sofá y se acercó para ojear en libro que estaba leyendo en ese momento. Nick lo cerró dejando la última nota que había recibido como punto de libro. No había avanzado mucho porque su madre apenas le dejaba tranquilo cuando volvía a casa, y ahora que podía leer, se encargaba Matt de molestarlo.

\- Ya lo acabé.

\- Es raro verte leer, ¿sabes?

Alzó una ceja y repitió lo de "raro" en un murmuro. Probablemente lo fuera, pero no veía por qué se lo decía así.

\- Ese libro está muy bien - continuó.

\- Sí, me lo han recomendado.

El otro pareció sorprendido.

\- ¿Quién?

Nick sonrió un poco. Si ya se lo había contado a Naomi, podría contárselo a su hermano, pero en cuanto abrió la boca entró su madre en el salón.

\- Chicos, poned la mesa, que la cena ya está.

\- Luego te lo cuento - murmuró Nick levantándose, dejando a Matt sufriendo por la intriga y él disfrutando internamente por ello.

Esta vez dejó el libro lejos de su alcance para que su madre no le echara la bronca mientras cenaban. Tendría más tiempo de disfrutarlo. Aún así, devoró lo que tenía en el plato para poder recoger la novela e irse a encerrarse a su cuarto a leer hasta que terminara su hermano y le pidiera explicaciones.

Por desgracia, tardó menos de lo que Nick había supuesto. Entró sin llamar a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras él antes de tirarse en su propia cama.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- ¿Y bien qué? - se hizo de rogar para poder terminar la página, a la que apenas le quedaban un par de líneas.

\- ¿Quién ha conseguido hacerte leer? - sonrió alzando las cejas.

Siempre igual. En cuanto entraba una persona nueva en la ecuación, todos suponían que era el nuevo interés romántico de Nick. Consiguió acabar la pagina antes de tener que enfrentarse a la mirada inquisidora de su gemelo.

\- No vayas por ahí. No es nadie - aclaró.

Dejó el libro en la mesilla y se sentó bien para quedar frente al otro.

\- No puede no ser nadie. Alguien tendrá que ser, digo yo.

\- Sí, obviamente, es alguien - puso los ojos en blanco -. Pero no sé quién, tampoco, así que...

\- ¿Cómo que no sabes quién es?

Nick puso los ojos en blanco. Entraba en terreno complicado. Durante la siguiente media hora - no era capaz de resumir nada - le contó todo lo que recordaba sobre JS.

\- ¡Pero le has tenido que ver, si va a la biblioteca!

\- Tengo mis sospechas, pero realmente no tengo ni idea.

Su gemelo sonrió.

\- Sería una buena historia para contarle a tus hijos cómo conociste a su padre.

Una almohada voló con fuerza hasta la cabeza de Matt.

\- Ya vale. Podría ser hasta una broma. No quiero hacerme ilusiones.

En el fondo sabía que ya se las había hecho, y eso que llevaban apenas dos días con lo de las notitas.

Aquella noche soñó con JS. Un ente sin rostro metido en su cama, susurrándole cosas al oído con la misma dulzura con la que aquel desconocido escribía con la pluma sobre el papel.

Despertó con el pulso acelerado y unos ganas horribles de correr a la biblioteca y abrir el libro de la biografía de Bush por si había algún mensaje para él.

* * *

"Lo esencial es invisible para los ojos, ND, ¿ya lo has olvidado?  
Llevo demasiado tiempo perdido en tus rasgos, en tu pelo y en tus ojos, mirando como sacas la lengua cuando estás concentrado o como suspiras de satisfacción cuando por fin consigues hacer un ejercicio: te relajas en la silla, alzas la cabeza, cierras los ojos, sonríes y sueltas el aire que parece que retenías durante minutos... Debes de hacer algo parecido cuando alguien te besa el cuello.  
Me he perdido en lo superficial contigo, es cierto, pero no era mi intención.  
Lo esencial es invisible para los ojos y ahora que eres esencial para mi, necesito serlo para ti. Necesito saber que algún día sonreirás al pensar en JS como cuando por fin las matemáticas se rinden ante ti. Y para conseguirlo necesito que estemos así.  
Puros, sin nombres, sin rostros: apenas dos iniciales sobre el papel.  
Te juro que ahora que eres esencial me enfado conmigo mismo cuando me descubro observándote.  
Quiero que seas invisible para mis ojos. Quiero que solo mi corazón pueda sentirte. Y suena egoísta, y lo sé - y puedo vivir con ello -, pero no pienso parar hasta saber que tu corazón también me siente.  
Puede, y solo puede, que entonces podamos rebajarnos a lo superficial, a lo mundano.  
Aunque probablemente sea un pecado quitarle las alas a alguien como tú.  
JS."

Era la nota más larga que había recibido de JS. Aquel tercer día después de la primera nota no había podido ni ir a dejar sus cosas a la mesa. Había corrido hasta la biografía de Bush - quién le hubiera dicho al expresidente que algún día albergaría en su biografía algo parecido a una declaración de amor... - apenas permitiéndose parar unos instantes para darle su carnet de socio a Naomi.

Al principio había estado un poco avergonzado por si JS había visto cómo se había precipitado... Pero ahora que estaba sentado en medio de ese mismo pasillo, sosteniendo incrédulo la nota que acababa de recibir, le dio igual.

Estaba rojo, con la respiración alterada y ganas de esconderse del mundo para siempre. Aquel era uno de esos momentos de "tierra trágame" y Nick sabía que no se atrevería a salir de nuevo a la sala común, sabiendo que JS podía verle y sabría que había leído eso.

Se quitó la mochila y sacó su cuaderno y su bic azul, que empezó a mordisquear mientras miraba la imponente hoja en blanco. De nuevo estaba perdiendo el tiempo, pero necesitaba encontrar algo que decir.

Respiró hondo y se lanzó a la escritura intentando no pensar demasiado:

"Woao, JS, cualquiera diría que estás enamorado de mi.  
Eso o eres un poeta al que le encanta soltar su vena artística en cualquier momento.  
De cualquier forma, gracias. A veces uno necesita que le suban la moral, y tú has conseguido subírmela.  
No sé si de verdad hago eso cuando consigo un ejercicio... Pero no sabría decirte si cuando alguien me besa el cuello reacciono de la misma manera. Es una lástima que no te conozca, podría invitarte a probarlo.  
ND"

Vale. Había sido muy atrevido, pero se había sentido como si realmente necesitara enviar algo así. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía... Deseado, por decirlo de alguna manera, y el hecho de que JS fuera un completo desconocido dividía su corazón entre el morbo de la situación y el miedo que le daba que en realidad fuera un violador.

Miró la nota un par de veces y la leyó otras tantas para asegurarse de que no había ningún error, cogió la biografía de Bush y la metió sin mirar muy bien donde. JS la encontraría. Cuando se le pasó el sonrojo se levantó y fue hasta la sala común, pero estaba tan avergonzado que no fue capaz de sentarse. Bajó de nuevo las escaleras, se despidió de Naomi, que le miró de forma extraña, y se fue.

Ya en casa inventó una excusa rápida de un dolor de cabeza y se encerró en su cuarto intentando no pensar en la tontería que acababa de hacer.

\- No voy a poder volver a pisar la biblioteca - murmuró en voz baja antes de taparse la cara con su almohada y ahogar un grito.

* * *

Durante los dos siguientes días no fue a la biblioteca. Oficialmente, el dolor de cabeza que le había hecho volver aquel día se había convertido en un malestar general que le impedía salir de la cama. Lo que pasaba en realidad era que se moría de la vergüenza solo imaginando lo que debió pensar JS al leer su declaración de intenciones en el papel. Por supuesto, esta dicha enfermedad no le había impedido acabarse la Isla del Tesoro.

Nick nunca había sido muy lanzado, al contrario que su hermano, así que por muchas vueltas que le diera no era capaz de encontrar el origen de aquel repentino arrebato.

Puede que fuera que realmente estaba interesado en el tal JS... Que su mente se lo había imaginado de tantas formas que su cuerpo ya anhelaba las caricias de aquel ente sin rostro. Había vuelto a soñar con él todas las noches desde aquella primera vez, y ahora mismo todo se le estaba haciendo cuesta arriba.

Puede que fuera simplemente que se sentía falto de cariño, que con 17 años se sentía un fracaso en la vida - particularmente la amorosa - y que ahora solo quería tener una oportunidad con alguien.

No lo había hablado con nadie al principio, aunque Matt y Naomi - esta última por whatsapp - no habían dejado de hacer preguntas, así que al final tuvo que ir soltándolo todo para ambos. Aquel día supuso que el hecho de que hubiera hablado con ellos de lo de las notas podría darle un poco de ventaja.

Para Naomi (16h34):  
Necesito que me hagas un inmenso favor, Naomi...

De Naomi (16h35):  
Estoy a tu servicio :)

Para Naomi (16h37):  
Tienes que subir al piso de arriba, ir al pasillo de las biografías, coger la de George Bush hijo y decirme que si hay una nota dentro.

Para Naomi (16h37):  
NO LA LEAS.

De Naomi (16h37):  
;) intentaré contener mi curiosidad

Los minutos que tardó la chica en hacer lo que Nick le había pedido fueron probablemente los minutos más largos de lo que llevaba de vida.

De Naomi (16h41):  
Sí, hay una nota.

De Naomi (16h41):  
Y no. No pude contenerme. Este JS es adorable, Nicky.

Mierda. Ahora la curiosidad lo iba a matar. Lo peor era saber que Naomi sabía lo que ponía y él no, cuando él era el destinatario original.

De Naomi (16h42):  
En realidad hay 3 notas. Todas igual de adorables.

¿Tres? Bueno, claro, una por cada día que no había ido. JS le había seguido escribiendo pese a su ausencia...

Para Naomi (16h43):  
¿Qué pone?

De Naomi (16h44):  
Ah, no. Si quieres saberlo mueve tu culo hasta aquí, que necesito ver tu cara cuando las leas.

Para Naomi (16h46):  
Te odio.

Tardó más en enviarle ese último mensaje porque ya se había levantado y estaba quitándose la ropa para meterse en la ducha.

* * *

Llegó lo más rápido que pudo a la biblioteca, pero aun así tardó bastante, porque tuvo que discutir con su madre y convencerla de que no se iba a poner peor por ir a la biblioteca un rato.

\- Ya verás, como sigas demandando tanto de ti mismo estas últimas semanas terminarás cayendo enfermo el día antes de la vuelta al instituto, y nada de lo que has hecho este verano habrá merecido la pena.

Eso, casi en llanto y entre otros comentarios igual de catastrofistas. Al menos Matt se había ofrecido voluntario para cuidar de él y conseguir que no hiciera tonterías, lo que relajó a su madre, que siempre había confiado más en él que en Nick.

En el fondo Nick sabía que lo que de verdad quería su hermano era cotillear, intentar descubrir por su cuenta quién era JS y probablemente intentar juntarlos, porque Nicholas le había contado lo de la última nota y estaba él casi más excitado por saber qué iba a contestar JS que el propio receptor original de las notas.

Fueron en coche - en el flamante coche que había recibido como regalo de cumpleaños Matt, y que era de las pocas cosas que no tenían iguales porque Nick no había sido capaz de aprender a conducir todavía - y aparcaron detrás de la biblioteca, en un parking que Nick ni siquiera sabía que existía. Había no más de tres coches.

\- ¿Crees que alguno de esos será de JS? - preguntó Matt.

La pregunta le pilló casi por sorpresa al otro, que ya estaba yendo hacia la puerta principal y se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Naomi estaba con el móvil cuando los dos hermanos entraron, pero lo dejó de lado en cuanto los vio y se levantó para salir del mostrador. Los ojos de Nick se fueron inmediatamente a las manos de la chica, entre las cuales sostenía unos papeles. Consiguió levantar la mirada para clavarla en la de su amiga y sonreír.

\- ¿Puedo?

La bibliotecaria hizo como si dudara unos segundos, pero no tardó en dárselos, dejando entonces que Nick se apartara para sentarse y leer las notas tranquilamente mientras ella aprovechaba para hablar con Matt, porque hacía siglos que no lo veía.

Las manos de Nick estaban temblando mientras intentaba sujetar los tres papeles que le acababan de dar. Cuando los ordenó por orden de recepción - el cual se inventó un poco, pero supuso que era el correcto -, cogió aire y empezó a leer:

"Bueno, ND, la verdad es que tus comentarios no se quedan atrás en cuanto a la... Interpretación dudosa, digamos. ¿Es una invitación a un encuentro fortuito en un baño? Lástima, yo pensaba que nuestra relación, aunque epistolar, podría dar para más...  
Por cierto, sí, soy una especie de poeta, y eso te convierte entonces en mi musa.  
JS."

"Te vi irte precipitadamente ayer y no pude evitar preocuparme, y ahora que veo que no piensas venir hoy...  
Espero no haber hecho nada mal, ND... Es la primera vez que hago una locura como esta, pero pensé que merecería la pena.  
Por amor se hacen grandes locuras.  
JS."

"Vale, ayer te declaré mi amor, pero para nada porque tampoco has venido a recoger esa nota. Tres opciones atraviesan mi mente: estás enfermo, no quieres saber nada de mi, o te has viciado tanto a La Isla del Tesoro que no te atreves a salir de casa para no perder tiempo de lectura.  
Espero que sea la última opción, porque me estoy volviendo loco...  
Si esto es porque no quiero que me conozcas, que nos veamos cara a cara... Lo entiendo. Sé que es difícil comunicarse con alguien sabiendo que está en la misma sala que tú y no sabiendo quién es, pero creo que ya te he dado suficientes pistas como para que lo descubras.  
Si algún día vuelves, háblame.  
Te juro que no huiré, que no volveré a decir que lo esencial es invisible para los ojos porque fue una excusa de mierda a la par que un recurso de poeta.  
Solo te pido que vuelvas, que las horas sin poder mirarte se me hacen demasiado largas.  
JS."

Dobló las notas, sobrepasado, y se acercó a donde estaban Naomi y su hermano.

\- Naomi, ¿puedes mirar la gente que hay ahora mismo dentro de la biblioteca?

La chica sonrió con superioridad.

\- ¿Qué te crees que he hecho mientras esperaba a que vinieras? Hay un chico con las iniciales JS: Jeffrey Sterling... Pero no sé quién es.

\- ¿No podrías subir y llamarle? Dile que tienes dudas acerca de algún libro que ha cogido o algo...

Matt asintió:

\- ¡Eso podría funcionar!

Naomi no parecía muy convencida, pero estaba claro que era porque era ella la que tendría que hacerlo. Consiguieron convencerla, y Nick siguió con la mirada y mucho miedo cómo su amiga subía las escalera.

Se sentía superado por la situación. Matt le puso una mano sobre el hombro, intentando que se relajara.

\- ¿Cómo crees que es?

Nick negó.

\- No lo sé. Sé que le he visto. Puede ser cualquiera de los chicos que estan normalmente conmigo en la biblioteca...

\- ¿Pero hay alguno que sea mono?

Ahora tuvo que asentir, con una dulce sonrisa, pero no le dijo quien era.

Era aquel chico rubio que se sentaba al otro lado de la sala común. No le veía mucho porque a veces se sentaba en unos sofás que quedaban a la espalda de su sitio habitual, pero cuanto estaba a la vista intentaba no mirarle para que no le pillara. No lo había visto nunca antes de ese mismo verano, y sabía que probablemente no lo volvería a ver después, pero en el fondo estaba deseando que bajara ese chico junto a Naomi.

Y lo hizo. Progresivamente fueron apareciendo en las escaleras unas cat beige, unos vaqueros negros, una camiseta de Aerosmith y una melena rubia. Cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron, el chico que bajaba entendió la emboscada y se quedó paralizado en el escalón. Nick tampoco fue capaz de moverse. Naomi terminó de bajar y dio un golpe a Matt para que saliera con ella a la calle un momento.

Jeff pareció tomar aire antes de bajar completamente las escaleras. Se colocó el pelo para que no le llegara a los ojos, pero volvió a caer sobre ellos, lo que hizo sonreír a Nick, que cogió todo su valor para caminar él también hacia el otro chico.

\- Hola, JS - dijo todavía con esa sonrisa.

El aludido bajó la mirada avergonzado antes de volver a mirarle, con una sonrisa ligeramente forzada - cosas de los nervios.

\- Hola, ND - repitió el mismo tono que había usado antes Nick.

El moreno se mordió un labio, sin saber muy bien qué decir, y pasó una mano por su nuca para aliviar estrés, porque tenía la espalda muy cargada.

\- Yo soy Nick. Bueno, Nicholas... Pero todos me llaman Nick.

\- Yo Jeff. Jeffrey, pero... Sí, lo mismo que tú.

Se contuvo a decirle que ya lo sabía. Quería hacer las cosas bien, aunque la situación era demasiado incómoda.

\- Ya me acabé La Isla del Tesoro - intentó para empezar una conversación.

\- Oh... - parecía sorprendido - ¿Qué te ha parecido?

\- No me imaginaba a John Silver tan rubio y tan guapo - bromeó.

Jeff no lo entendió al principio. Frunció el ceño y giró levemente la cabeza, lo que le hizo parecer por un momento un cachorrito. Después la enderezó y abrió mucho los ojos. Nick supuso que ya lo había entendido y sonrió tontamente, aunque ya no solo por el piropo que acababa de soltar, sino porque la cara que había puesto el otro chico lo había derretido por completo.

Al ver esa sonrisa, el rubio apartó la mirada de nuevo.

\- Gracias...

\- No las des. Gracias por escribirme, Jeff - consiguió decir.

No parecían encontrar las palabras para decirse lo que ya se habían estado diciendo por notas, y Nick tampoco sabía si realmente era necesario decirse todo ello.

\- Sabes... Nunca pensé que de verdad querrías conocerme... y menos después de estar tres días sin pasar por aquí.

\- Bueno, menos mal que me decidí a venir - le enseñó las tres últimas notas, que tenía todavía entre las manos.

El rostro de Jeff pasó de un sonrojado natural a otro extremo, nivel tomate frito, lo que hizo de nuevo sonreír a Nick. Ya casi le dolían las mejillas.

\- Esto...

\- No te disculpes, por favor - suplicó Nick -. Así ya es bastante bonito.

\- Te puse que estaba enamodado de ti, Nick... - balbuceó sin atreverse a hacer contacto visual.

El moreno recorrió los metros que le separaban todavía de Jeff y puso una mano en la nuca del chico, acariciándola ligeramente, como pidiendo que le mirara. Le sonrió de nuevo cuando lo hizo, intentando darle fuerzas.

\- Por amor se hacen grandes locuras - citó al mismo tiempo la nota y la película disney de Hércules.

\- Sabía que era demasiado cursi - rió nervioso.

Nick rió con él. Por su parte ya estaba más relajado, y lo único que estaba deseando era besar al chico que tenía enfrente y poder repetirle la misma frase una y otra vez, reconociendo que todo en ellos era una locura. No lo hizo y quitó la mano de la nuca del otro, volviendo a decirse mentalmente que quería hacer las cosas bien.

\- ¿Me dejas invitarte a un café fuera de aquí? Podemos hablar de libros, si quieres.

Jeff se sobó un poco el pelo, sin saber qué debía decir.

\- ¿Ahora?

\- Sí, claro, ahora.

Aceptó la invitación después de otros cuantos minutos de deliberación y subió a recoger sus cosas. Nick salió a esperarle en la calle, donde solo por su sonrisa, Naomi y Matt supieron que todo había salido bien.

\- Cuida de él, porque no vas a encontrar otro que te escriba cosas tan bonitas - rió Naomi justo antes de que Jeff saliera con su mochila.

\- Te informaré de cómo sale todo, porque dudo que vuelva a estar todo el rato encerrado en la biblioteca.

La cara de su nuevo amigo, el cual esperaba que se convirtiera pronto en algo más que un amigo, se tornó en un mapa de confusión, para diversión de Matt, que reía en silencio murmurando lo adorable que era. Nick tuvo que explicarlo:

\- Hombre, así podré aprovechar mis últimas tardes de verano contigo, Jeff.

Ahora sí lo entendió y pareció gustarle la propuesta.

* * *

Pido disculpas por cualquier error, que los hay sin duda, pero no consigo releerme bien jajaja.

¡Feliz mes que queda hasta navidad!


End file.
